1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for sharing digital documents between apparatuses which can make data communications via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for reading a paper document using a scanner function, generating a digital document in a PDF format of Adobe® Systems or an XPS format of Microsoft® Corporation, and then storing the digital document in a specific storage area (folder) is known. Also, a technique in which an apparatus having a scanner function notifies a destination acquired from a folder setting or document information that a document is stored via an e-mail message is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-346501).
As in the conventional technique, when a digital document generation apparatus having a scan function notifies, using an e-mail message, a digital document reference side that a generated digital document is stored in a folder, an e-mail message is transmitted to an apparatus set as a destination every time a document is added or updated in the folder. As a result, an apparatus on the reference side which need not frequently confirm updating of digital documents and that on the reference side which requires only latest update information of digital documents are unwantedly frequently notified of update information of digital documents. When a plurality of e-mail destinations are set, the loads on mail transmission processing of apparatuses or a network are concentrated in a certain period.